tonys nightmare
by sarahhelen87
Summary: sequel to the morning after read first tonys worst fear comes true
1. Chapter 1

Tony's nightmare

2 weeks later Kate has settled into her new team getting to know them. Tony's missing Kate because he is used to her sat opposite him so he can bombard her with paper-clips and scrunched up bits of paper. Gibbs is not happy because today is the day he gets his new probie

"DiNozzo get feet of the desk now" Gibbs growled

"on it boss" tony replied

"mcgee go get Abby and ducky" Gibbs commanded

"why Gibbs" mcgee mumbled

"tell them i want them up here to meet our new agent" Gibbs said

"ok boss" mcgee said as he scuttled off to get Abby and ducky

while McGee's gone to round up the others Gibbs goes to the directors office to meet his new agent. Gibbs enters the directors office to find special agent Faye Clark sat in one of the chairs opposite the director.

Faye Clark is 5 foot 5 inches shes got shoulder length blond hair and slate gray eyes. previously she worked as a homicide detective at Baltimore PD.

"agent Clark this is your boss and team leader agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs" Jen introduced them

"hello nice to meet you agent Gibbs" Faye said Gibbs just glared at her

"its ok Faye hes always like thatdont worry you will get along fine" Jen comforted Faye.

Meeting the team

"follow me" gibbs commanded faye just stod there looks at the director and she nods her head for faye to follow gibbs.

everyone was in the bulpen waiting to meet the new agent everyone except tony. gibbs walks in and is not happy that tony has disapeared.

"wheres tony gone" gibbs asked everyone

"dont know boss" mcgee said

"whos this bossman" abby asked

"oh yeah this is faye clark our new agent" gibbs told them

"hi faye i am timothy mcgee this is abby scuito" mcgee introduced them

"hello donald mallard but everyone calls me ducky" ducky said as he introduced him self

gibbs phone rings he answers it and starts shouting orders at everyone.

"mcgee gas the truck and take her with you" he said as he pointed to faye. gibbs then turns to ducky and says

"ducky go get palmer and meet us there" as he hands him a piece of paper with the adresse on.

"where the hell is DiNozzo? i am going to kill him with my bare hands abby stay here and when he decides to return tell him he is under house arrest and if he wont stay hand cuff him to his chair got it" gibbs says as he hands abby a pair of hand cuffs.

"got it bossman now go bring me lits of lovely evidence" abby replied

the second floor bulpen kate is sat at her desk doing a background check on a suspect when the elevatoe dings ahe looks up to see tony strolling out of it.

"hey tony not much going on"

"kate i miss you and gibbs just went to get our new agent should be fun"

"aww poor tony haveing to train a probie cant be as bad as mcgee he was so scared of gibbs"

"what do you mean was he still is"

"it wont be that bad"

"thanks got to go gibbs will be wondering where i got to" tony leane down to give kate a quick kiss on the lips and went to meet the new agent


	2. Chapter 2

tony returned to find the bulpen empty and a very annoyed looking abby sat on his desk.

"where the hell have you been?" abby shouted at tony

"i went to see kate abbs why where is everyone?"

"they got a case numskull gibbs is going to kill you, you do know that right"

"oh shit he is going to kill me"

"gibbs said i had to tell you when you came back you are not to leave the bulpen and you are under house arrest"

"whats the adress abbs i will meet them there cause they are two agents down now"

"no there not the newbie is with them"

"so is it a girl boy alien tell me abbs"

"shes a girl her name is faye"

"right then i am going to the crime sceane"

"no your not"

"yes i am"

"gibbs said stay here"

"so"

"fine i dident want to do this but i will if i have to sit down"

"why"

"just do it now"

"fine abbs next time say please"

tony sits in his chair and abby handcuffs him to it

"now you have to stay"

"abby let me out now"

"no, anyway i though you liked to be handcuffed"

"i do abbs but not to my chair"

"well i got to go check on some test results see you later" she says as she walks of towards the elevator to take her to the lab.

"abby you cant leave me here like this abbs uncuff me please come on abbs you know i love you abby"

she keeps walking like she cant hear tony shouting

gibbs and the team return from the crime scean. gibbs instructs mcgee to take the evidence to abby and to take faye with him to show her the eay to the lab. gibbs walks in to the bulpen to find tony hand cuffed to his chair.

"DiNozzo where the hell were you? i had to go to a crime sceane with one agent and a probie"

"boss i went to see kate shes not feeling well" he lied

"well next time take your phone with you" gibbs says as he walks past tony and slaps him on the head

"ouch"

"go get the probie from the lab and tell mcgee to stay and help abby"

"one problem boss"

"what DiNozzo"

"i cant get up i am cuffed to my chair abbys got thr keys"

"well go get them then"

"what with the chair"

gibbs just looks at him

"on it boss be back soon" and with that he wheeled him self to the elevator to go down to abbys lab


	3. Chapter 3

tony slowly wheeled himself to the elevator ignoring the wispering laughing and funny looks he was getting. he pushed the button and waited foe the elevator when suddenly he shouted

"what the hell you lot looking have you never seen a guy hand cuffed to a chair before, serously you would think i have three heads or something"

the elevator arrived with a ding and tony wheeled himself in to it and pressed the button to go down to abbys lab

"abby i am gonna kill you" tony said to himself

Abbys lab

"poor tony gibbs is going to kill him or fire him" abby said

"i havent met tony yet have i?" faye asked

"not yet" mcgee answered

suddenly mcgee burst out laughing

"oh my god what did you do to tony abby"

abby and faye turn round to look at tony who had just entered the lab with his chair

"detective DiNozzo" faye said in a shocked voice "what are you doing here?"

"oh st faye your our new probie"

"yeah its my first day"

"you two know each other?" abby asked

"yeah we used to work togeather in baltimore PD" tony answered

tony trys to stand up to hug faye when he cant he remembers he is still cuffed to the chair

"abby do me a favour and unlock the cuffs" tony asked

"oh yeah sorry i forgot about that" abby says

"mcgee gibbs wants you back in the bulpen" tony told mcgee "faye your with me i will give you the tour"

"ok lets go" faye answered as she left the lab following tony

"how have you been?"

"i have been good i now have a 4 year old son"

"aww whats his name wait a minute did you say hes 4"

"yeah i did"

"oh my god he not mine is he?" a very shocked tony asked faye

"no tony hes not yours" faye said tony looked very relived

"ok then that means you cheated on me" tony questioned

"no tony i dident i never would have" faye told him

"well hes not mine so he has to be someones who is his father faye you know you cant keep secrets from me remember?"

"ok so i slept with someone else while we were togeather" f

"so does he know about him"

"no toby has never met his dad"

"well dose his dad know"

"no the last 4 years have been me and toby and its been hard"

"oh god faye you could of phoned me i would of helped you know that" tony said while hugging faye

back in the bulpen mcgee and abby are talking

"do you think tony and faye were togeather?" abby asked mcgee

"i... um" mcgee replied

"well i do did you see tonys face when he saw faye he looked shocked they were definatly an item you can just tell and i am going to ask them"

"but ... abbs i dont think its such a good idea you know how tony gets and kate what about kate"

"oh i forgot about kate i have to tell her"

"no abby dont let tony tell her"

"but i am her best friend"

"i know abbs but its tonys mess let him tell her please do it for me ok"

"ok then i wont tell her"

"good come on lets go get some lunch its on me"

"ok then"


	4. Chapter 4

one week later the team is out on a case when a woman comes looking for faye she meets abby in the bulpen to ask where faye is.

"hi can i help?" abby asks the woman who is looking around the bulpen

"yes you can do you know where faye clark? is i need to see her its important"

"she is in the field on a case can i ask who wants her and i will give her a call"

"tell her it mary and toby" she told abby just then abby notices a little boy peeking out from behind marys legs

"ok i will be back in a minute"

on the phone to faye abby tells her mary and tobys there faye tells abby to keep them there till she gets back.

"faye said to stay here till she gets back she wont be long"

"i cant stay i have to go" she turns to toby and says "you are going to stay here with this lady till mommy comes back she wont be long but i have to go"

"wait a minute whats going on you cant leave him here"

"tell faye i am sorry but i have to go now goodbye toby be a good boy for your mommy" and with that she left toby standing there looking at abby

"hi toby my name is abby do you want to go see something cool?"

"yes please" toby replies nodding his head

abbys lab

"how old are you toby?

"  
"i am this many" he says holding up four fingers "how old are you?"

"well toby i am 29 years old"

"do you know where your dad is and i can call him to pick you up?"

toby shakes his head and says "i dont have a daddy"

"ok well you can stay with me till your mommy gets back" he looks like someone i know abby thinks but i cant think who

hope you enjoyed it please review


	5. Chapter 5

the team arrive back faye heads to the lab to give abby the evidence and to pick up toby she enters the lab and toby runs at her hugging her

"mommy"

"hey sweetie have you been good for abby?

"  
"yeah he has faye can i ask you something?"

"ok abby be quick i want to ge toby home"

"whos his dad?"

"i dont see how that is anything to do with you"

"oh it is if tonys his dad i know there was something between the two of you"

"how did tony tell you?"

"no i saw the way you looked at each other"

"ok we were togeather for about 18 months"

"so toby is tonys then?"

"yeah he is"

"does tony know"

"no he asked and i said toby was the resuld of a one night stand while we were togeather"

"well you have to tell him he has a right to know you cant keep this from him"

"i was going to tell him but i got scared of how he would react so i dident tell him"

"so are you going to tell him now?"

"no i dont see why i should"

"well put it this way you tell tony or i will its your choice but he is my friend and he has a right to know"

"abby please dont tell him ...i will tell him just give me time"

"why should i you lied to him for nearly 5 years and when he gave you the oppertunity to tell the truth you lied to him again why should i help you?"

"abby i need to do this right i am going to tell tony i just need to pick the right time i am ..."

faye quickly shuts up as mcgee walks in to the lab

please review the next part will be up in the next couple of days also whats fayes secret if any on wants to guess pm me


	6. Chapter 6

"whats going on here" mcgee said as he entered the lab

"nothing" faye said

"just talking about girl stuff" abby told him

"ok gibbs wants you upstairs now faye" mcgee told faye

"ok i am going now toby come with me" faye said as she leaves the lab

"abby who is toby?"

"fayes 4 year old son"

"he looks like someone i know but i cant think who"

"i know"

"well i got to go or gibbs will kill me"

"yeah go we cant have gibbs killing you"

mcgee left the lab and went back to the bulpen when he enters gibbs and faye are talking and toby is sat at tonys desk playing on a game on his computer.

"gibbs i need to go home"

"agent clark we are in the middle of a case you cant go home"

"i need to take toby home he cant stay here"

"well get his dad to pick him up"

"i cant"

"why cant you"

"toby dosent know his dad"

"well his childminder then just get someone to pick him up ok" gibbs storms off to get coffee before faye can reply

"what am i going to do i dont have any one to look after him and gibbs said he cant stay here"

"ask abby to look after him for a bit" mcgee sugested

"ok i will ask her but dont blame me if she says no"

"she wont now go ask her"

"come on toby we are going back to see abby"

later that night

"agent clark go home and take your son with you" gibbs told faye

"hey tony you ready to go home" kate said

"boss ok if i go too? kates here"

"yeah go see you tomorrow"

"mcgee go tell abby she can go and go home your self get some sleep"

"thanks boss"

please review thanx to all the read it


	7. Chapter 7

Tony and Kate are at Kate's apartment having dinner and catching up on stuff. Tony suddenly gets up and starts pacing the room.

"Whats wrong Tony?"

"Nothing"

"Theres got to be something to have you pacing the floor"

"Its Faye"

"Why are we talking about her?"

"Its Toby her son, he looks like someone but i cant think who, you saw him does he remind you of anyone?"

"Well he must look like his father cause he doesn't look like Faye and no he doesn't remind me of anyone"

Tony goes into the bathroom and looks in the mirror

"Holy sht it can't be, she told I wasn't"

"What is it Tony? what's wrong?"

Tony opens the bathroom door to find Kate stood outside waiting for him.

"Come sit down Kate"

"Ok"

"Kate i just want to tell you that i love you and i had no idea till just now and that i am so sorry"

"Tony whats going on? what have you done now? why are you sorry?"

"Five years, it all makes sense now she lied to me when i asked her i can't belive it, she lied to me i have known her eight years and she lied to me"

"Tony honey calm down your not making any sense, who lied to you?"

"Sorry Kate i have to go"

"Tony where are you going?"

He just looks back at Kate and leaves


	8. Chapter 8

Tony has been walking around for 3 hours. Kate has been trying to phone him but he is not answering and she is starting to worry.

Faye's house

Toby is in bed asleep and Faye is tidying up when she hears someone knocking at the door. Faye moves to answer the door looking through the spy hole first to see who it is, she sees that its Tony so she opens the door.

"What do you want?"

"Now thats not a very nice way to speak to a friend"

"Tony its late and we are not friends so why are you here?"

"I want to talk to you about my son"

"What!"

"You heard me, now are you going to let me in to talk or are we going to stand here all night"

"Come in and be quiet Toby's in bed if you wake him i won't be responsible for my actions ok"

"Ok"

They go inside and sit down in the living room

"I cant believe Abby told you after she promised she would let me tell you when i was ready"

"Abby knows?"

"Oh Abby didn't tell you then?"

"No"

"Well how do you know then?" 

"Faye are you telling me you cant see it, he looks like me, he has my eyes and the same colour hair"

"Well of course he does your his father"

"Oh so now you admit"

"Tony i was scared ok"

"You told me he wasn't mine after i asked you and you lied to my face and now you tell me he is mine, will you stop messing me around"

"Tony i am really sorry but i was scared, i was going to go after you that day and tell you"

"If you had i might of stayed"

"No you wouldn't of"

"Who else knows apart from Abby?"

"No one just me you and Abby"

"Does Toby know i am his father?"

"No he dosent"

"Does he know anything about his father?" 

"Yeah i told him he lived far away and is a police man and im very sad that he can't see him"

"Well are you going to tell him?" 

"Yeah i am but not now, tomorrow after work"

"Ok do you want me to be here?"

"Yeah that would be good"

"I want to be a better father to him then my father was to me"

"Good night Tony"

"Night Faye"

Tony leaves and goes home to think

The end


End file.
